


Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem and it sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Another one,  
Who shut the door.  
Gave up.  
Doesn't care anymore.  
I put on  
The strong face,  
The brave act;  
But I'm falling apart.  
Alone.  
I'm alone  
Again. 

Broken.  
Hurting.  
Beaten down  
from what I used to be.  
Lost and scared.  
Wondering if  
I could be  
Somewhere  
Anywhere,  
Where I would be accepted. 

Crying.  
I've let myself  
Get hurt again.  
I opened up,  
For someone else  
To slam the door.  
Is it me?  
What do I do  
Wrong?  
It has to be me.  
They have  
People there  
For them, and I don't.  
So it's me.  
I'm the  
messed up person.  
I'm the screw up one. 

I should just stop.  
Hide away, broken  
For no one else to see.  
Alone,  
But would it be  
That different.  
I'm alone now  
I'll be alone then.


End file.
